The invention relates to exhaust aftertreatment filters for filtering exhaust from internal combustion engines, including diesel engines.
Exhaust aftertreatment filters for diesel engines are known in the prior art. The filter traps contaminant particulate in the exhaust. The filter is composed of regenerable material which is regenerated by heat to burn-off the trapped contaminant particulate. The filter includes a filter body, e.g. ceramic such as cordierite, having an outer periphery surrounding a central core. The outer periphery and the central core are subject to differential thermal expansion during thermal cycling during regeneration, due to the outer periphery being cooler than the central core. The differential thermal expansion subjects the filter body to separational axial tensile stress which in turn subjects the filter body to separational fracture and cracking.
The present invention addresses and solves the noted separational fracture and cracking problem in a simple and effective manner.